


Sleepless night

by dirkygoodness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Sleepless night, first time fic, for sister, just light fluff and shipping, no angst at all i swear, stupid phone talking is stupid, there relationship is a lot like their friendship but more fluffy with 'i love you's and such, troll names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You are really tired though, Karkat, and if you stay up too late I'm pretty sure that both Eridan and Kanaya will have your head for it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydromeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydromeow/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first fic. It's erikar for my sister and basically I wrote this at around 7 and decided to post it for some fucked up reason.  
> Not too sure how to do the make Eridan's text purple or Karkat's grey, but I'm pretty sure you can tell who's who? Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

It was cold and quiet, lonely he lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Nights like this he couldn't sleep. Actually, most nights he couldn't sleep, but tonight was just one of the ones he had an excuse for. It had been a week since he had gotten this tiny hovel, moving in quite quickly, far faster than he had expected. He hadn't slept for the first two nights, but he had gotten at least three days of sleep after. Yet, after that, he had stopped sleeping all together. Not by his own accord, or course. He quite liked getting a full nights rest, it was just that, although he tried, he just couldn't do it. Turning over he made a small impatient noise in the back of his throat, squinting his eyes at the round digital clock that sat on his nightstand. It was two A.M. And he still hadn't gotten any sleep. What a pleasant surprise. He wrapped the blankets tighter around himself, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping to force himself to sleep. Although, that never had worked before, so he doubted it would now. After a while his breathing began to even out and he could feel himself begin to drift off when a loud, shrill buzz came from his phone. His eyes shot open and he snatched the phone off his nightstand. Opening it with quite a bit of force, he looked at the message he had just gotten.

\-- hey kar you up  
\-- NO, I'M FAST ASLEEP, DREAMING ABOUT WHEN I WON'T BE TALKING TO YOU. WHAT A WONDERFUL DREAM IT IS. IF ONLY I COULD FUCKING BELIEVE JUST HARD ENOUGH, YOU WOULD GO AWAY.  
\-- oh cool you are up  
\-- NO SHIT, SHERLOCK.  
\-- you dont havve to be rude kar im just tryin to talk to you  
\-- DON'T GET YOUR SILK PANTIES IN A BUNCH, ERIDAN. WE CAN TALK. WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
\-- can you sleep  
\-- I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR AT LEAST TWO DAYS, ERIDAN. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D BE SLEEPING NOW?  
\-- you want to skype

Karkat paused, taking a moment to consider this. He had been texting Eridan and lounging comfortably for at lest ten minutes (although it didn't seem like that long with the small amount of talking that they had actually done, but Eridan was a very slow writer) and wasn't sure he was ready to give that up for the uncomfortable chair in front of his computer. 'Although', the brunette thought with a raise of his left brow, 'I could just skype him from the bed. I do have it downloaded on my phone.' Sighing, he typed back a response.

 

\-- SURE, WHY THE FUCK NOT.  
\-- cool im callin you

Sure enough, Eridan was calling him on skype. After closing the chat – quite quickly and panicked in hope of being able to answer Eridan in time – he answered the call. The small loading ring popped up and Karkat waited, impatiently, for the program to get its shit together and work. Finally, it loaded, giving a loud 'bluip' to signal that it was done. Almost instantly Eridan's face popped up, his large nose almost taking up the whole screen. Karkat scowled.  
“What the fuck are you doing, Ampora?” He hissed, eyebrows knitting together even more as Eridan, quite surprised, pulled away from the screen and smiled sheepishly.  
“I w-was just adjustin' the w-webcam.” Karkat snorted before letting out a low sigh.  
“Okay, so we are talking. What do you want to talk about?” Eridan, although obviously hearing the question, ignored it completely, instead giving Karkat a questioning look.  
“W-why are you on a bed?” The other boy flushed, looking away.  
“'Cause I was trying to sleep, before you called me, and just happened to not want to get out of my bed.” Eridan smiled.  
“That's okay, I w-wasn't sayin' that it w-was a bad thing. You look cute this w-way.” Karkat flushed darker, squirming around on the bed. Although he was dating Eridan, he was still not very used to complements about his appearance. Especially since he was being complemented on how he looked with severe bed-head. Even so, he kept his embarrassment out of his voice as best he could – although it wasn't done very well.  
“Thanks, I guess. Now, what did you want to talk to me about.”  
“Nothin' really. Just wanted to talk to you. You haven't been sleepin' w-ery much lately, so I figure, if I can get you talkin' to me w-when you can't sleep then maybe you'll get sleepy?” Eridan said, shrugging and his smile became softer, more genuine than the previous one had been. Karkat smiled in return, his large overbite showing, and quite frankly, making him look like an adorable nerd (which he basically was). After that they talked for at least three hours about random things, making inappropriate jokes and trying to imitate there closest friends as best they could. Finally, at five in the morning, Karkat was yawning and had a hard time of keeping his eyes open.  
Laughing, Eridan said,“You should go to sleep now-w Kar, you look tired.” Karkat made a noise, not really wanting to go to bed. 'You are really tired though, Karkat, and if you stay up too late I'm pretty sure that both Eridan and Kanaya will have your head for it.' He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them a second later, mind made up.  
“I am. Night, dummy.” Karkat said, voice thick with sleep.  
“Night, you dullard. See you in the mornin'.” The Englishman paused for a moment before adding, “Low-e you.”  
With out even giving it though, Karkat replied, “Love you too Eridan.” and disconnected, leaving Eridan flushing like a moron and confused as to if he meant that or what was going on. He simply went to sleep, phone clutched to his chest. Although, he was going to regret what he had said in the morning, when Eridan showed up at his door, roses and box of chocolates, to take him out on a date.


End file.
